The First Real Date
by liv2rock
Summary: Please read the whole story. I will be continuously writing chapters when i think there has been enough views : don't be afraid to comment all thoughts good and bad are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The First Real Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I JUST WROTE THIS STORY FOR ENTERTAINMENT :)**

"Hey Mel! Do you have plans for later?" Joe asked.

"No why?" She asked with a smug smile on her face.

_She couldn't help, but wonder what Joe's plans were for the evening,and why he was asking her if she had any. She had to admit that lately she had been noticing things about Joe she never noticed before...things she liked._

"Well," Joe continued "I was in the grocery store this morning, and I ran into one of my good friends."

Mel had a questioning look on her face, "Go one Longo."

Joe chuckled. "Anyway, he won an all expence paid dinner for two. It is for tonight and he can't go, so he gave the tickets to me."

_Mel was smiling._ "_Wow! I love her smile. Wait! No! I don't love anything about Mel. Sure I like her smile and the way she looks at_ _Lennox and Ryder with pride and the way she sips... Oh did she just say something?"_

"Joe? Longo? Did you hear me?" Mel said, wondering what Joe could possibly be thinking about.

"Oh sorry. What?" Joe said awkawardly hoping Mel didn't notice the way he was looking at her.

"I said...Are you asking me to go with you?" Mel said with a smurk on her face.

"Well it's a very nice place. I looked it up and there is a fancy dinner menu and dancing." Joe said

"And?" Mel asked waiting for him to officially ask her.

"Burke, would you like to join me? I have no one else to go with." Joe said smiling at Mel.

"Actually, I think that would be nice, but next time just get to the point." She said jokingly.

"Oh, so you want there to be a next time Burke?" Joe said sarcastically in that tone that always started their little quibbles.

"Dream on Longo." Mel said ending their conversation.

_"Why was Joe looking at me that way before." Mel thought. "I am actually pretty excited for tonight maybe finally I will have some alone time with... stop thinking that way Burke." She reminded herself, "I don't like Joe that way he is just my nanny."_

"AUNT MEL!" Lennox yelled down the stairs.

_Mel rushed up the stairs to see what Lennox needed. Joe followed behind._

"Lennox are you ok?" Joe asked, with a worried and conserned tone.

_"That's one thing I love about...like about Joe" thought Mel. "I love... like how he always seems so concerned about the kids and_ _sometimes even me. He is always there when they...and i... need him. I am too, but sometimes they need a father figure, and Joe is as closest it gets for them."_

"Yeah. I'm fine" Lennox laughed. "I just didn't want to walk downstairs to ask you if Ryder and I could go to a party tonight."

"Actually, your aunt and I are going out tonight," Joe said, looking at Mel while trying to hide his smile. "and you won't have a ride home."

_"Why are Joe and Aunt Mel going out together? They don't even like each other!" Ryder thought_.

_"OMG!" Lennox thought to herself."Finally, Aunt Mel and Joe are going out on a date! I knew Joe loved Aunt Mel even if he didn't yet. I could_ _tell by the way he looked at her, and as for Aunt Mel...the way her eyes light up when Joe starts one of their quibbles makes me think_ _that she feels the same." She smiled at Aunt Mel accusingly._

"Well Joe," Lennox began. "Ryder and I both have friends going, and I'm sure their parents wouldn't mind picking us up. Maybe we could even stay over."

"I will go find out!" Ryder said.

"Alright, thats a good idea." Aunt Mel said smiling at Lennox.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Aunt Mel! Our friends parents said that will be fine that they will pick us up and we can stay at their house!" Ryder yelled down the stairs.

"Ok! What time do you need to leave?" Joe yelled to the kids

"The party is just down the road, we are going to leave at eight and walk" Lennox said.

"Alright well we are leaving at six." Joe said trying to hide his growing excitement.

_"Finally I will have some time with Mel!" Joe gave up on trying to convince himself that he was not excited. "I have to admit, Mel is a beautiful, strong, and wonderful women, and even though she is my boss she and her neice and nephew have become my family and I am happy_ _they are in my life." Joe thought._

_Mel went into her room to get ready and Lennox followed her. "Oh no! Lennox is going to start questioning me now." Thought Mel._

"Ok, Aunt Mel. I know you and Joe have feelings for eachother so you can stop trying to hide it from me." Lennox admitted.

"I don't have feelings for Longo! He is annoying, rude, bald, funny, gorgeous, smart..."

_"Oh shit!" Mel thought. I just said that out loud, and now Lennox is looking at me like she just saw us kiss or something._

"OMG! Aunt Mel! I knew it!" Lennox said excitingly "tonight you just go and have Joe to yourself! Don't worry about anything. You guys just go and  
have fun. Then when you come home the two of you will have the house to yourself!"

"Easy there Lennox!" Mel said blushing. "I doubt anything will happen tonight. It's just the two of us going out."

"Ok Aunt Mel whatever you say." Lennox said sarcastically winking at her aunt.

"Well, Lennox I am going to get ready. I have to find something to wear. He said it was pretty fancy." Mel said smiling.

_Mel picks out a pale blue fitted evening gown that sets of her blue eyes. She curls her hair and picks out her best jewlery and shoes._

_Joe decides on a gray suit with a plae blue shirt. Lennox picks out a white tie to go with it._

_Mel walks slowly down the stair in her heals. She is a little nervous, but also excited._

_Joe putting on his tie, hears a soft clicking sound coming down the stairs. He knows this sound all too well, and as he smiles he_ _turns around to see Mel descending down the stairs._

"Wow Burke, I have to admit you look good!" Joe says with a little more vulnerbility than he would like.

"Not so bad yourself Longo!" said Mel blushing. "Do you need help tying that tie?""

"Sure." said Joe smiling

_Mel begins tying the tie with skill. When she was finished she tightened the knot up by he neck, and she ended up staring right into his , she blushed and looked down at her feet._

"Thanks, Mel." Joe said softly and blushing himself.

_Finally, after saying goodbye to Lennox and Ryder, they left. When they got to the car Joe opened and closed the door for Mel. He may not be_ _proud of being with Tiffany, but she did teach him how to treat a woman. In the car Mel could already feel the tension of the feelings_ _that they were both trying to hide._

"Mel," Joe began "do you how happy I am that you are going with me tonight?"

"Really Longo?" Mel said blushing

"Of course! Honestly there is no one else I thought of asking." Joe said kindly.

"If I had the dinner I could think of loads of men to invite before you!" Mel said playfully.

"Thanks Mel." Joe said pretending to sound hurt.

"Just kidding Joe, that was actually sort of sweet!" Mel said happily.

"Here we are Burkey." Joe said while getting out of the car to her door for her.

_When Mel and Joe got to the dinner they ordered their food and drinks of they were waiting for their food they decided_ _to dance. It was a slow song and there were few people on the dance floor. Joe grabbed Mel's hand and led her to the dance floor. He put_ _his hand around her waist, and she followed, melting into his strong arms._

_OMG! Mel though. His hands feel so strong around me and yet so gentle and tender. Mel felt electricity run through her body as they_ _slowly moved around the dance floor. Mel looked into Joe's eyes and blushed. He was already looking down at her._

_Wow! Joe thought. She looks so beautiful and caring. Soon without thinking Joe began to lean forward towards Mel, staring at her lips the whole time. Yes! Joe thought. Mel was leaning in too._

"TABLE 18!" YOUR FOOD IS READY!" yelled the waiter, breaking the moment.

_The two didn't kiss they both realized that the moment was over, so they went to get their food._

_Damnit!The one moment I had with Mel was gone before I even kissed her! Joe thought, taking a long sip of his wine._

_"Why? Why did that have to happen?! I've been wanting this since the night at the apartment!" Thought Mel, also taking a long and smooth sip of_ _her wine._

_They had a nice conversation, but it wasn't what either of them wanted to talk about. After they finished eating, they went to the car and as always Joe opened the door for Mel, One the way home Mel and Joe were both thinking. It was quite. When they finally_ _reached the house, in what seemed like forever they both went inside and plopped on the couch._

"Longo," Mel said softly while turning on some slow music. "would you like to dance with me?"

"Y-yes...yeah I would love to dance with you Burke." Joe answered taking Mel into his arms.

_Mel rested her head on his shoulder, right in the crook of his neck. It was like two puzzle pieces. A perfect fit_.

"Mel?" Joe said.

"Yeah?" Mel said dreamily lifting hr head from his shoulder.

_He didn't have to say anything more. All he had to do was lean in. Soon their lips were brushing against each other and their_ _passion increased. Neither of them tried to pull away and their hands were free to go where ever they wanted. The kiss lasted for a while, but it seemed so short, and they knew this kiss would not be the last._

"Joe, I'm tired." Mel whispered against Joe's lips.

"Ok Burke, go to bed." Joe said.

_Mel grabbed his hand and lead him up the stair behind her. "Wait here." she said. When she entered the room she changed into a silky night gown. It was not revealing, but it was enough to make his imagination run wild. She opened the door and lead Joe into_ _the bedroom. "Here" she said taking off his jacket, tie and shirt, leaving his muscular body shirtkess in front of her. She got_ _under the covers and patted the bed beside her._

_Joe thought about how wrong this could be for only a second. He gave Mel a questioning look. He had to admit he would love to lay_  
_with her, but he didn't think she wanted things to get 'wild'._

_He was right Mel didn't want anything more, but she did want a muscular, warm, sexy body in bed next to her for just one night._

"Don't be scared Longo!" Mel said seductively.

"Why not, Burke?" Joe said teasingly.

_Joe crawled into bed next to Mel. They kissed for a brief second, and then Mel rested her head on Joe's chest as fell asleep to_ _the beating of his heart. He watched her dream and then fell asleep himself._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Lennox and Ryder get home early while Mel and Joe are still asleep. Lennox walks upstairs to find Mel asleep in Joe's arms..._

**I will continue writing if you guys like this story! Please leave ideas and comments :) i really hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Next?

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER! :) I REALLY APPRICIATE IT ALL!**

**AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IT'S JUST FOR FUN!**

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT NEXT**

_"OH MY GOD! I was only kidding when I said about them having the house all to theirselves! That date must have been REALLY_ _good!" Lennox thought suprised. "I can't let Ryder know." She thought as she searched the room for a peice of paper. Once_ _she found the paper Lennox quickly scribbled "I know...Ryder doesn't. This can be our little secret! ;), Lennox" Then, she put the note next to then, and quitely went down the stairs._

"They are still sleeping." Lennox said to Ryder casually.

"TOGETHER!" Ryder yelled quitely.

"Hell no!" Lennox lied convincingly. "Just don't go upstairs until they wake up. They probably had a late night."

"Alright, but why can't I wake up Joe so that we can have breakfast?" Ryder asked while his stomache growled.

"Well, because I need to practice my cooking. Let's make bacon and eggs!" Lennox said quickly.

"Sounds good to me!" Ryder said obliviously.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

_"That was the best sleep I've had in a while and it's even better waking up to this." Joe thought looking at Mel still asleep_ _on his chest. He softly brushed her hair with his hand not noticing the note._

"Joe." Mel said smiling.

"Yeah, Burke?"

"Why the hell are you in my bed!?" Mel whispered.

"You are the one who wanted me in your bed in the first place!" Joe said defencivly.

"I'm just kidding Longo." Mel said jokingly.

_Joe notices the note next to them. "What's this?" he wondered to himself, while picking up the note._

"I know...Ryder doesn't. This can be our little secret! ;), Lennox" Joe reads out loud.

"OH NO!" Mel thought. "Why are they home so early?"

"I don't know, but Lennox doesn't seem to suprised, or mad." Joe says suprised.

"Ok, please get dressed and get all of your stuff out of here." Mel said trying to stay calm.

"You really know how to cover up your tracks Burke." Joe said accusingly.

"I've had lots of 'experience' Longo." Mel said seductivly.

_They both clean up and get ready to go downstairs. _

_Lennox hears Mel coming down the stairs._

"Finally, Aunt Mel is awake!" Lennox said.

"What about Joe?" Ryder asked

"I don't know, maybe you should go find out yourself!" Lennox said rudely.

_"I will." Ryder thought, as he walked up the stairs to see._

"Good morning Aunt Mel." Ryder said nicely.

"Morning!" Mel said nervously.

_"That's weird. Aunt Mel sounded different, like she was hiding something. Oh well, I'm probably just imagining it" Ryder thought. As he reached Joe's door. He knocked waiting for an answer._

"Come in." Joe said calmly.

"Hey Joe! Please never make me eat Lennox's cooking again! Anyway, how was your...um, outing?" Ryder asked awkwardly.

"Well, it was with your aunt so...not great." Joe laughed.

_Joe and Ryder talked for a while upstairs. Meanwhile, downstairs..._

"I see your date went well." Lennox said excitingly.

"I guess..." Mel said awkwardly.

"Please, don't let me stop what's going between you and Joe. Please!" said Lennox quickly.

"Lennox, he is our nanny. We can't have a relationship!" Mel said trying to hide her sadness.

"Please, just try." Lennox said pleadingly.

"If anything goes wrong. We all loose Joe. Me, you, Ryder. We can't loose him, you gu...we need him." Mel said. "It's more  
important that Joe's here for what we need him for, than for what I want him for." Mel whispered.

"I trust you, and I understand." Lennox said disappointed.

_Joe and Ryder came down the stairs._

"Aunt Mel, are you ok?" Ryder said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." lied Mel.

"Hey, Ryder, Wanna go for a walk? We can walk to the icecream shop." Lennox asked.

"Sure, Lennox. Good idea!" He said as they ran out the door.

Mel looks up at Joe sadly and says "Joe, we need to talk."

"I know." Joe agreed.

"Joe, we can't do this! I mean if anything goes..."

"I know." Joe interupted.

"Well, this is it." Mel said.

"For now." Joe said flirtatiously.

"Deal." Mel laughed.

"Wait!" Joe said leaning forward.

_Mel and Joe kissed._

"Starting..." Joe whispering against Mel's lips.

_They kissed once more._

"...now." Mel finished, breaking the kiss, as she walked upstairs and left Joe standing there.

_"I guess it's over." Joe thought sadly._

_They both knew this was not the end. This couldn't be. They were just to perfect for each other, but for now, they just couldn't take chances...__**to be continued**_

**Please review... i would really like ideas and comments :) this series is not over! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just too Painful

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER! :) I REALLY**  
**APPRECIATE IT ALL!**

**AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IT'S JUST FOR FUN!**

**CHAPTER 3: IT'S JUST TO PAINFUL**

_"After all of that, she just left me here?" Joe thought. It's not that I don't understand, because I do. It's just I don't think I can ignore my feelings, but I will try. She needs me to try. They need me to try." Joe convinced himself, while still standing in shock in the living room._

_"I'm a terrible person!" Mel thought while coping with her glass of wine. "I can't believe I did that. I just left him there...speechless. I need to go apol..." Her thought was interupted by the sound of Joe ascending up the stairs._

"Mel?" Joe called.

"Come in." Mel said sadly.

"Mel, I completely understand why we can't be together. Don't feel bad or worry about me. You don't need it Burke." Joe said.

"I'll never worry about you Longo." Mel said playfully.

"Ok, well I brought you something heavier." Joe said pointing at her wine bottle.

"Thanks, I could use it." Mel laughed.

"I know." Joe said setting down the bottle and slowly leaving the room.

"Joe!" Ryder yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Ryder!" Joe yelled. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Is everything ok?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, it is." Joe said with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could make some dinner. I'm hungry." Ryder admitted.

"You just went out for icecream!" Joe said.

"So?" Ryder asked confused.

"Ok Kid, I'll get right on that." Said Joe chuckling.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Hey Mel, going out?" Joe asked seeing Mel dressed in that same blue dress from their outing.

"Yeah." Mel said awkwardly.

_"Oh no!" Mel thought. "He looks so sad! Why did I have to wear this dress?"_

"Have fun Mel, but not too much fun!" Joe winked and chuckled.

_"I guess he's fine." Mel thought happily. "Maybe things will be back to_ _normal soon."_

"I will. You won't need to worry about that." Mel winked back.

**AT HER DATE**

"Hi, Mark." Mel said fliratiously.

_Mark was a guy who showed intrest a while ago. Mel worked with him on a_ _community project and he thought she was the most beautiful, smart women_ _he had ever met._

_"He's so is tall at six foot three with short, dark hair and green_ _eyes. Nothing compared to Joe's deep dark, brown eyes. Oh no! I am not _ _going to think about Joe... Mark was also athletic,but not even close to as built as... NO!" Mel thought._

"Hey beautiful." Mark said flahing her his fantastic smile.

Mel smiled at Mark. "You're so sweet Mark!"

_Mark grabbed Mel's hand. While Mel awkwardly smiled._

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked politely.

_The two ate and drank. Then they decided to dance. While dancing, Mark leaned in to kiss Mel, but when he did Mel backed away._

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, can you take me home?" Mel asked trying to look sick.

"I guess." Mark said sadly

_The ride home was quiet. Mel was deep in thought and Mark knew that's_ _all she wanted to do. Think._

_"Why do I feel like I'm cheating on Joe?" Mel thought frusterated. "We_ _are not in a relationship!" Mel thought and then it hit her. "I guess in_ _my head we are, because in reality, I want to be. I can't ignore the feelings. It's just too painful!" Mel finally admitted to herself._

_Mark got out of the car and opened the door for her. He walked her to the porch, but scensed something was wrong. Still he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and soon found her lips. He began kissing her. Mel_ _pushed him off in tears._

"I can't!" Mel said frusterated. "I'm so sorry. I know you love me, but I just can't love you! I'm so sorry." Mel cried.

"I know. You are in love with someone else." Mark admitted. He leaned down and kissed her once on the cheek. Then, he left.

_Joe opened the door as soon as Mark pulled out of the driveway. He saw_ _Mel sitting on the porch swing in tears. It broke his heart._

"Mel." said Joe worried, while handing her a glass of wine.

_Mel pushed it away._

_"She never says no to wine, especially in this state." thought Joe setting the wine glass down on the porch._

_He reached down and wiped her tears with his hand._

_Mel leaned into his chest. She didn't say a word, instead she cried into his shoulder._

_Joe put his arm around Mel, and began rocking her. He didn't say anything._

_A few minutes later they both went inside, and acted like nothing ever happened. Neither of them spoke. It was just too painful...to be continued._

** Please review... i would really like ideas and comments this series is not over yet and there is some great twists coming!**

_**PS. I am leaving for vacation today, so it might be a few days for the next**_  
_**chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Chances

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I JUST LOVE THE**** SHOW!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST, SECOND AND THIRD CHAPTER! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW, MESSAGE, AND ALL 525+ VIEWS**

**CHAPTER 4: TAKING CHANCES**

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Joe takes the kids to school, while Mel is still frustrated with her relationship status. It's not that she can't get a boyfriend, because she most certainly could, but she feels like she's cheating on Joe. The worst part is, Joe feels the same._

"Joe!" Mel called.

"Yeah Mel?" Joe asked.

_This was the first time Joe had seen Mel all morning. She had bags under her blood shot eyes and her hair was a mess._

"I called in sick today. I don't feel so good." said Mel tiredly.

"You don't look good either." Joe said playfully

"Watch it Longo, I'm not in the mood!" Mel snapped back.

"It's been a while since Mel snapped at me like that." Joe thought.

_Mel went upstairs to get ready for the day. When she was done she looked fine. She didn't look sick, because she wasn't. She was sad. Mel went back down stairs._

"Feeling better, Burke?" Joe asked concerned.

"A little. Do you wanna do something?" Mel asked nervously, taking a chance.

"Like what?" asked Joe.

"I don't know. Maybe go shopping, I think I need some retail therapy." said Mel giggling.

"You sure you want me to come? You seem like you need some space?" Joe asked.

_"No Longo!" Mel thought. "I need you!" Mel admitted to herself. She felt empty and cold without him. Even though she couldn't be 'with' Joe, she still could still be around him, and that was enoug_h.

"Just come with me. I'm going to need someone's opinion on what I buy." Mel teased.

_Joe got the keys. Even though he thought it was crossing the boundaries they both adopted, Joe opened Mel's car door for her, taking a chance._

"Thanks." said Mel, blushing slightly.

They were on their way to the mall when Mel took a chance "Hey Joe? Instead of going to the Mall can we just drive? I have a place we can go that one of my exes used to bring me." Mel asked.

"Yeah, that might be nice." Joe said.

_They drove for about forty five minutes when they arrived to a dirt road. Mel advised Joe to turn down it. They came to an old sign that said "The Rocks: Open to everyone!"_

"This the place Burke?" Joe asked confused.

"This is it!" Mel exclaimed.

_Mel and Joe hiked down to a big swimming hole. Above the swimming hole, there were two huge and beautiful water falls. The water was clear and deep, and there were rocks to sit on (or jump off.) The place was empty only the two of them._

"Wow. It's even better than I remember it!" Mel yelled over the sound of the falls.

"It's beautiful!" Joe yelled. "Ever swam in it?"

"No." Mel admitted.

"Let's go!" Joe said taking off his shirt and shoes, and then jumping in. Again he was taking a chance.

_"Wow! Why does he have to do this to me!?" Mel wondered not being able to keep her eyes off Joe's sexy muscular body. "He is even more built than I thought." Mel thought while watching the muscles in his body flex as he swam thought the water. The sight made an electrical spark run through Mel's body fueling the fire Mel always felt when she was around Joe._

"I don't have a bathing suit." Mel said.

"And your point?" Joe asked from the water, while he winked at her.

"Ew gross!" Mel laughed.

_Mel took off her nice shirt and shoes leaving her in a tank top and shorts. Mel jumped in taking a chance. They both laughed and then Joe splashed Mel._

"HEY!" Mel screamed.

_They got into a slash fight, and swam around a while. After about an hour Joe got out of the water._

"Where are you going Longo?" Mel questioned.

"Come on!" Joe said hiking all the eat to the top of the water fall.

_Mel and Joe stood on the edge of the fall's when something terrible happened.! Mel slipped and plummeted into the water below. It was a long fall and without thinking Joe jumped in after her._

"Mel!" Joe screamed.

_He finally reached Mel who was floating on top of the water eyes closed. Joe was worried and he began crying while carrying Mel to shore. He laid Mel on the ground and began CPR. Before he even gave her the breath Mel was on top of him kissing him with growing passion._

"Gotcha." she said roughly against his lips.

Joe was thinking of a million things he could say about how worried he was and she can never do that to him but all he said was "Later."

_The kiss continued, and while Joe tried to keep his hands to himself, Mel's hands were all over him. She stroked his chest and neck, and grabbed his arms. When they finally stopped kissing Joe released all of the tension he was holding inside while trying to stay within the boundaries. Mel took a huge chance crossing the line like that!_

"Burke, we really can't do this." Joe said disappointedly.

"We tried that and it really didn't work out." Mel said a matter- of -faculty.

"So what do you suggest?" Joe asked dropping his voice down an octave trying to sound seductive.

_ He secretly knew Mel loved when he spoke in that deep, sexy voice._

"I think we need to take the chance! We have both been testing our boundaries by taking chances anyway. I knew I said we couldn't, but life would be boring if people always did what they were supposed to do!" Mel stated.

"Burke? When have you ever done what your supposed to do?" Joe said playfully.

"Exactly." Mel said flirtatiously.

"So?" Joe asked.

"We are going to sneak around." Mel said. "And believe me, if anyone knows how to be sneaky it's me. I've had TONS of practice!" stated Mel excitedly.

"Mel I don't know if it will work, but I think it's worth a try." said Joe positively. "No one can know! No one, because if anyone finds out we are screwed!"

"Deal!" Mel said as they walked back to the car.

_When they finally got home it was a little after two and Lennox and Ryder would be home soon. Then they quickly got changed and ate. Mel and Joe both realized that even though they are now secretly together, they didn't act much differently because they were already in love before. It was very quite when Ryder and Lennox entered the house. "Let the sneaking begin" Mel thought. She smiled at Joe... TBC_


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaking Around

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**a/n THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ ALL OF THE CHAPTERS SO FAR! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW, MESSAGE, AND ALL 1100+ VIEWS! I AM VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WAS VERY BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK!**

**CHAPTER 5: SNEAKING AROUND**

"We are home!"Lennox yelled through the front door.

"We are in the kitchen!" Joe yelled back.

_Ryder and Lennox enter the kitchen worried about their Aunt. "I hope Aunt Mel is feeling better." Lennox thought._

"Aunt Mel... you look...much better." Ryder said.

"Thank God!" Lennox said happily, while smiling at Mel.

_"Wow! Aunt Mel does look better. I have a strange feeling something_ _went on between her and Joe today." Lennox thought excitedly._

"It's so boring here." Lennox said. "Can we go do something?"

_Mel and Joe looked at each other and smiled. Mel shook her head giving Joe a look that said "No way, not there. That's our place."_

"Let's go mini-golfing!" Ryder suggested.

"Alright, just let me go change." Mel said happily.

_Mel went up the stairs and Ryder went outside. Lennox was sitting at the_ _table next to Joe looking at him as if he had three heads._

"Joe, why is Aunt Mel so happy?" Lennox asked smurking at Joe.

"How would I know?" Joe asked. "I have no idea,nor do I want too, know what goes through that woman's head."

"Whatever you say Joe." Lennox said staring him down with an accusing look in her eyes.

Joe smiled. "Lennox, you don't have to look at me like that." He said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Lennox countered as she got up and went outside.

_Mel came back down stairs in a more casual outfit, and while she was walking passed Joe, he pushed her up against the counter. They began kissing. The kiss started heating up, and Mel thew her hands around Joe's neck and he curled her hair in his fingers. They soon forgot about everything else and passion started taking over. Joe picked Mel up without breaking_ _the kiss and began carrying her over to the couch._

"Hurry up Aunt Mel!" Ryder screamed as he opened the front door.

_Joe quickly and gently pushed Mel off of him as Ryder came through the_ _door. He is Ryder and therefore was completely oblivious to what was going on just seconds before he came through the door. The feeling Mel and Joe felt from almost being caught was exhilarating. Fire burned in_ _there bodies and it could be seen through their eyes._

"Why are you two looking at each other like that? Ryder asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Um no...Me and Joe were just... having a staring contest." Mel said without thinking. She had to admit that was the worst acuse ever and she didn't even sound confident when she said it.

_Ryder may be Ryder, and therefore be very oblivious to the obvious connection_ _Mel and Joe shared, and also he didn't know what was going on before_ _he walked through the door, but what he did know is that something weird_ _was going on. His aunt and Joe were definitively NOT having a staring contest._

_"Oh well," Ryder thought. "for now I will just let it go._

"Whatever." Ryder said looking suspicously at Mel and Joe.

_"Wow, I can't believe he bought that," Mel and Joe thought completely believing he didn't notice anything. "he really doesn't pay attention."_

_They were wrong. He did notice, but for now he was just going to keep it to himself._

**AFTER MINI GOLFING**

"That was SO fun!" Lennox and Ryder said in unision.

"Good I'm glad you guys had fun." Joe said smiling back at them. "I had fun too."

"Me too!" Mel agreed.

"WOW!" Lennox said. "You finally agreed on something."

"Yeah... you guys have been doing a lot more of that in the past couple of days." Ryder said.

"It's been kinda nice." Lennox admitted.

"I guess." Ryder said in that "somethings going on" tone.

_The rest of the ride home was very quite, and when they finally got home_ _Lennox and Ryder went to do homework, Joe went to cook, and Mel went to_ _check on some things on her computer. There was a loud, and obnoxious knock_ _on the door._

"I GOT IT!" Joe yelled up the stairs.

"YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE DOWN THERE!" Mel yelled back playfully.

_Joe chuckled, and opened the door while Mel came down the stairs._

"Why so happy, bro?" Tony said pushing his way through the door.

_Tony gave Joe a quick 'bro-hug' and then grabbed Mel's hand and kissed it._ _Mel pulled he hand away quickly._

"Tony, what brings you here without notice of any kind?" Joe asked annoyed.

"Well, I just thought I would stop in and say "hi" while I was in town."He said.

"Well I suppose if you would like too stay for a night or two you can." Mel said flirtatiously, trying to make Joe jealous.

It was working. Joe's whole face turned red and he said "No, Mel. He doesn't have to stay! Tony. GET. THE. HELL. OUT!"

"Calm down." Mel said looking Joe in the eyes seductively.

_Joe realized Mel was only trying to see what kind of reaction that would_ _bring and calmed down immediately. He smiled at Mel. She was very happy_ _with his reaction._

"Sorry." Joe said. "I'm just a bit over protective."

"Or you don't want Mel to have anything to do with me." Tony said.

_Joe completely ignored that comment, and hearing all the ruck-ass the kids came down stairs._

"Tony!" Ryder said.

"You guys can call me Uncle Tony." Tony said.

_No that hit a nerve for Joe. He again turned beat red, and got very mad._ _He tried to hide it but there was no hiding his anger._

"No thats ok, I will just call you Tony." Ryder said smiling at Joe.

"Yeah, me too." Lennox agreed.

_Joe felt much better now. They just basically shot down Tony's ego and_ _stroked Joes. He smiled at the kids._

"OK, go finish your homework guys" Joe said. "Dinner will be done soon."

"Alright." They both said, while going up the stairs.

Tony grabbed Mel's hand and pulled her down to the couch with him. He put his arm around her, and said "Can I just have one kiss?"

"No!" Mel said. "I have a boyfriend."

Tony looked at Joe. "Remember that one night I acussed you of being in love with your boss?" Tony asked. "Do you remember your answer?"

"No." Joe lied he remembered. How could he possibly forget?

"You don't have to lie Joe." Tony said.

_Joe pushed Tony._

"Joe, I acussed you of being in love with your boss, and you said 'she's not my boss. I'm freelance.'So you were or were not in love with Mel months ago?" Tony asked making things very awkward, while Mel sat there questioningly with her mouth open.

_Joe just couldn't admit to that. Mel probably already knew, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't say Mel was the last thing he thought about before he went to bed and the first thing he thought about when he woke up. He couldn't admit how jealous he had been when she was going out with Tony, or any other guy for that matter. He couldn't admit he was in love with her._

"I..."

**TBC**

a/n -**THANK YOU, FOR READING! I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS **  
**CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME ANY AND ALL IDEAS!**


	6. Chapter 6: No, I Don't

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**a/n THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED CHAPTER 5! IT SEEMED LIKE Y'ALL LIKED IT! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW, MESSAGE, AND ALL 1400+ VIEWS! I AM VERY EXCITED TO CONTINUE THE SERIES I ENJOY WRITING!**

**CHAPTER 6: NO, I DON'T**

"I...AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MEL, nor was I EVER! She is my BOSS and her niece and nephew are my JOB, NOT my family! I don't 'love' any of them!" Joe screamed very, very convincingly.

_Lennox heard that up in her room and began crying histarically. Mel also began crying, not caring that Tony was there or anything._ _Ryder was trying to be the rock, but tears swelled in the teenagers eyes as he and Lennox ran down the stairs._

"Joe!" Mel tried screaming, but her voice broke and cracked and all that came out was a high-pitched did not sound like he was kidding. How could someone lie that convincingly!

_It was quite in the room except the sobbing of Lennox. Mel was shaking while trying to hold in her pain._

"Joe! How c-could you say th-that! You a-are like a d-d-dad to me, a-and I...I lo-love you!" Lennox cried.

_"Oh no!" What have I done!" Joe thought, as tears began forming in his eyes._

_Lennox ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. She locked it behind her and laid in her bed._

"Leave Tony...NOW!" Joe yelled.

"Ok, I will leave, but I will be back later to check on Mel." Tony said devilishly. "I told you that lying is bad." He said chuckling, he was happy at Joe's exspence.

_Ryder was standing there like a rock. He was hurting badly, but his family needed him. His aunt was laying lifelessly on the couch and his sister locked herself in her room._

"Joe, I think you need to leave." Ryder said bravely. "Come back later though, I don't want you to be gone forever." He wispered.

"What?" Joe asked pretending like he didn't hear the last part even though he did.

"Go think, and then come back in a few hours." Ryder said.

"OK Kid." Joe said, while looking at Ryder proudly. Joe was crying.

"Now." Ryder said.

_Joe walked out the door and Ryder began crying. Aunt Mel tapped the couch next to her and began rocking him in her arms. Ryder wasn't much for cuddling, but he needed it._

"I love you, Aunt Mel." Ryder whispered, for the first time since he had been there.

"Oh, I know honey, and I love you too." Mel said as she cried. She told Ryder she loved him all the time, but he never said it back until now.

"You are like a mom to me." He said smiling at her through his tears.

"Thank you Ryder." Mel said proudly.

"Aunt Mel?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah?" Mel asked.

"I love Joe." Ryder said sadly.

"We all do." Mel agreed.

_Then, Ryder got up, and went upstairs. He knocked on his sisters door. It was a secret knock they always had. Lennox got up using all the energy she had and answered the door. Ryder walked in and shut the door behind him. Lennox wouldn't let Aunt Mel in and Ryder knew that, but he also knew Lennox needed to talk to someone. Aunt Mel would never know how it felt to loose a dad. Ryder did and even thought he didn't like to think about it, he would, for Lennox._

"Ryder, do you think I get attached too easily." Lennox said through her tears.

"No. You just love Joe. I love Joe too." Ryder admitted. "Joe is easy to love. He was like a dad to me also." Ryder cried.

"I do love Joe." Lennox cried. "So much, and how could someone I love so much not love me back!" Lennox started balling again.

"Lennox, he loves you. Joe loves us. He knows it, and I know it. He REALLY loves Aunt Mel." Ryder said.

"Well duh!" Lennox said. "I've known that forever."

"Well did you know they are trying to secretly date. I think." Ryder admitted.

"Yeah, I was suspecting that something weird was going on, but we don't have to tell them we know. I think we should just let them have this 'secret' relationship." Lennox said. "If they still have it." She cried.

_Ryder put his arm around his sister and began crying again. The hugged each other, yet another thing they didn't do often._

"I love you sis." Ryder said.

"I love you too." Lennox admitted.

_They NEVER told each other they loved each other. Of course they both knew but they never said it._

"Let's go somewhere." Lennox said. She picked up her phone and called Stephine.

_This was last resort. Lennox knew Stephanie would be happy to take them for the night, because she knew Stephine would want to know what was goinig on. Mel might not be happy about them going with her, but Lennox and Ryder needed to get out of the house they didn't want to be there when Joe got back. Suprisingly Mel was ok with it, and she drove them to Stephanie's house and then went home to drown her sorrows in alcohol. When Mel got home she cried and cried and cried for three hours, and she didn't drink. not even one sip. Then, there was a knock on the door. she knew who it was. The knock went on for two minutes, and then stopped. Mel continued crying for ten minutes, and then opened the door. She saw Joe and slammed the door, but Joe caught it with his strong hand._

"Mel, I LOVE YOU! I love you more than anything! I love you and Ryder and Lennox. They are like my kids. I am so proud of them and you, and I love taking care of OUR family! I am part of this family!" Joe yelled while, he cried hysterically.

_Mel knew he was being completely honest, and she had never seen him show this much vulnerability_.

"I can't make excuses for what I said, and I know that. I realized at that moment, I loved this family more than anything I ever loved! I honestly didn't mean for it too come out that way. Someone once told me, "You either know she's the one when you meet her, or know it when you lose her." and I found out that person was right." Joe said. "These past few hours have been the worst hours of my life. I know how it feels to lose a girl, but I didn't know how it felt to lose a family!" He cried. "Mel couldn't tell T..."

_Mel inturupted Joe with a kiss. Joe was suprised, but kissed back._

"I love you." Joe said against Mel's lips.

"Obviously, and i love you too." Mel whispered back.

_She wrapped her arms around Joe pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could. He loved them. Joe picked Mel up bridal style and laid her on the couch. She was tugging at the buttons on his shirt, and pulling one of them off. Then Tony walked in the door._

"WOAH, BRO!" Tony exclaimed.

_Joe and Mel both ignored him as they continued kissing pasisonatley._

"Mel, we can't do this now." He said, prying her hands off of him. "I need to go see Lennox and Ryder."

"I'll take your spot!" Tony said excitedly.

"GET OUT TONY!" Mel and Joe yelled in unision.

_Joe pushed Tony out of the door as he ran out the door to the car. Mel locked the door behind them. She wanted Joe._

"LENNOX, RYDER!?" Joe yelled...**TBC**

a/n -**THANK YOU, FOR READING AND TO ALL OF THOSE WHO FOLLOW AND ALL OF THOSE NEW REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME ANY AND ALL IDEAS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WANT ME TO COONTINUE!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Can't Lose You

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**a/n THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED CHAPTER 6 PLEASE MAKE SURE TO RESPOND TO THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM BY EITHER A REVIEW OR PM! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW, MESSAGE, AND ALL 1900+ VIEWS! I AM VERY SORRY THAT CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG I HAVE SCHOOL AND SUCH. IN CASE ALL OF YOU DIDN'T KNOW TOMORROW IS THE SEASON FINALE, BUT ABC FAMILY HAS ANNOUNCED THAT SEASON 3 WILL BEGIN SPRING 2013**

**CHAPTER 7: I CAN'T LOSE YOU**

"Joe!" Ryder yelled smiling

_No one knew how honestly happy Ryder was that Joe came back. I mean Ryder knew Joe would come back if he loved them, or at least he thought that._

_Joe wrapped his arms around Ryder._

"I love you, Kid." Joe said. "I never EVER wanted to hurt you guys. I am so sorry. I could never do that to you again! I said no to prevent the hurt. I was afraid of loving you, and your sister...and your aunt." Joe's voice dropped to a very soft whisper when he admitted that he loved Mel. "I was afraid that loving you, could hurt you."

"It's ok, Joe. I knew you loved us, but I also knew that we needed space for a little while. If you live with someone for a year with someone and see them everyday, no one can expect things to be perfect, and there WILL be a misunderstanding at some point." Ryder said maturly.

_Joe was so proud tears swelled in his eyes._

"I am so proud of you!" Joe said. "I admire you so much."

"I admire you too... you are like my dad." At the end Ryder's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I am truely honored." Joe said chuckling a little. "Now where is my Lennox."

_Ryder's face dropped. His sister was devistated, because though she would never admit it, she was Joe's girl. She loved him so much. Maybe even more than her own dad._

"Joe, I don't know if she wants to see you. As soon as she got here she ran upstairs to Stephanie and cried." Ryder said upset. He loved his sister more than words could describe, he would never tell her, but she was the only one of his immediate family that was with him through everything.

"Well, I don't think I can screw anything up more." Joe said positivly and smiling.

"I don't even know if she knows your here." Ryder said.

_Joe ran up the stairs. "God, I really really hope she forgives me. I love her." Joe thought. He leaned against the door._

"I missed you Lennox." Joe said through the door. The sound of her sobbing broke his heart.

_There was no response_.

"I love you so much, I adore you. You don't even know." Joe said. "I said no, because I was afraid of hurting you. I was afraid of loving you, Ryder, and Mel." Joe heard the sobbing stop. She was listening. "If anything went wrong I would hurt you, but I went and ended up hurting all of you anyway."

_The door cracked open, and Lennox stepped out. Joe caught a glance of her eyes which were blood shot and stained. He had never seen her like this. Again his heart broke. She still looked so beautiful just like her aunt. He was proud to have such a beautiful "daughter" even if that meant LOTS of boys._

"Joe. Y-you have ne-never lost a d-d-dad. I have a-and I never thought I wo-would l-lose one a-a-again." Her sobbing began.

"You won't. You will never EVER loose me. I am here forever. Even when you want to get rid of me it's not happening." Joe said. "I love you to much, and I am so proud you think of me as a dad." Joe smiled.

"I love you Joe!" Lennox stopped sobbing and hugged Joe close to her burrying her head into his chest.

_They stood there hugging for two minutes._

"Joe...why is there a button missing off of the shirt?" Lennox said slyly. She alredy suspected why.

Joe laughed. "Use your imagination." He said while the red rose to his cheeks.

"Oh I already know why. I don't have to guess." She said accusingly.

_Lennox went down stairs._

"Joe!" Stephanie said walking out of the room finally.

"Stephanie!" Joe said mockingly.

She laughed. "So everything is ok?"

"Yep." Joe said. "Now I'm bringing the kids home."

"Alright. Have a good night." Stephanie said.

"Oh...we will." Joe said pointing to the missing button on his shirt.

**AT HOME**

_As soon as the kids got home all four of them group hugged. Afterwards, Joe locked the door so there would be no more interruptions from Tony._

"Ok, I am going to bed." Lennox said. "I am emotionally drained." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Me too." Ryder said smiling at Joe.

_Mel walked upstairs to tuck them in. After, a while Joe came up. As soon as they knew the kids where sleeping Mel dragged Joe into her room. She stood behind him and reach forward, she began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt one by one. Then she ran her hands down his bare chest._

"Mel." Joe said in his deep voice. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing...what...to...you?" Mel said seductivley between kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Teasing." Joe said seductivly.

"Oh fine I won't..." Mel said pulling Joe on top of her...**TBC**

**a/n -THANK YOU, FOR READING AND TO ALL OF THOSE WHO FOLLOW AND ALL OF THOSE NEW REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME ANY AND ALL IDEAS AND PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION:**

**DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER THAT IS JUST THE "LOVE" SCENE? IF YES, ON A SCALE FROM 1-5 (5 BEING THE MOST GRAPHIC) HOW GRAPHIC DO YOU WANT IT TO BE? PERSONALLY I WAS THINKING LIKE A 2 BECAUSE THEN IT'S MOSTLY ROMANCE AND NOT ANYTHING SLOPPY.**

** HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
